Verdade ou Consequência
by dlz
Summary: MM. Recapitulação do episódio Committed #8.05 com os momentos entre Lois e Clark que não foram mostrados. R&R/WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Verdade ou Consequência

**Autor**: Danielle

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Recapitulação do episódio Committed (#8.05) com os momentos entre Lois e Clark que não foram mostrados.

* * *

**PARTE 1**

Lois caminhava pelos corredores do Planeta Diário carregando algumas pastas quando, ao passar pela sala onde dividia espaço com Clark, esticou o pescoço e verificou se ele já havia chegado. Mas a mesa dele estava vazia, e ela tratou de caminhar a passos apressados em direção ao elevador. Apertou o botão e suspirou, aliviada por não encontrá-lo durante toda a manhã.

"Não está me evitando, está?"

Tomada pela surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Clark, Lois se virou e o viu se aproximar, sério e com as mãos nos bolsos. E ela imediatamente reconheceu aquela expressão, basicamente a mesma da noite anterior, quando ele a libertou da cadeira elétrica improvisada por Macy, o joalheiro psicótico que os sequestrou e os submeteu ao mortal teste da verdade, mas também a mesma que tinha para si, e que era a de quem acabou de descobrir um grande segredo, e estava disposto a confrontar o seu mantenedor. O problema, é que Lois não estava preparada para um confronto. Pelo menos, não naquele momento.

"Eu?" dissimulou ela, mais do que depressa, porém sem conseguir evitar o rubor nas faces. "Por que o estaria evitando? Só estive comprando presentes para Chloe e Jimmy"

"Vejo que finalmente aceitou o casal feliz" devolveu ele, enquanto também esperava o elevador, ansioso para um momento a sós com Lois, quando então finalmente poderiam esclarecer os últimos acontecimentos, os quais o atormentaram por toda a noite.

"Sim, só precisou eles terem quase morrido num jogo elétrico de algum maluco e, já me vendi" disse ela, quando então a porta do elevador se abriu, e Clark entrou.

Lois não se moveu, não muito certa do que fazer.

"Não vai entrar?" perguntou ele, segurando a porta, e abrindo um pequeno sorriso ao finalmente ter a certeza de que, com aquela atitude, ela realmente queria evitá-lo, o que apenas corroborava com os fatos sucedidos nas duas últimas noites, e que o deixava visivelmente satisfeito.

Sabendo que seria uma longa viagem até o décimo sexto andar, e que passar muito tempo sozinha com Clark no elevador depois de tudo o que passaram juntos naquelas últimas horas poderia ser extremamente perigoso para sua integridade emocional, por falta de uma desculpa melhor, Lois acabou se comprometendo ainda mais ao recusar a viagem na sua companhia:

"Pensando bem, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite, as escadas fazem bem para o coração"

Clark sorriu e, não se dando por satisfeito, chamou-a para dentro do elevador:

"Estatisticamente, este é o meio mais seguro de se viajar"

Lois o encarou, surpresa com o cinismo. Se não podia evitá-lo, então o confrontaria, pensou ela. Afinal, era forte o bastante para enfrentar qualquer tipo de situação, mesmo aquela. Mas quando ela entrou e a porta do elevador se fechou, houve o inevitável silêncio constrangedor. Lois o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Precisava acabar com aquilo. E como tudo levava aos eventos da noite anterior, tratou de puxar o assunto:

"O joalheiro confessou" disse ela.

"Ouvi falar" disse Clark em resposta. "Cinco casais?"

De repente, novamente o silêncio. Ela se virou para vê-lo, e respirou fundo. Não poderia mais fugir das explicações que ele manifestamente aguardava:

"Então, sobre aquele teste..." e ela parou de falar. Simplesmente não conseguia. Não podia. Era difícil demais até mesmo para Lois Lane. Os segundos se tornavam minutos, e cada vez mais ela sofria com a situação, quando então ele novamente veio ao seu resgate:

"Quem diria que você mente tão bem, hein?" perguntou ele, ciente do desconforto de Lois naquele momento, e tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor a ponto de se abrir para ele de uma vez por todas. "Enganou até aquela máquina"

Lois abriu um sorriso. Aliviada com o que poderia ser a sua salvação, resolveu assumir todos os riscos de postergar o confronto aproveitando a deixa de Clark:

"Mesmo eu tendo um talento natural para mentir, precisei de uma ajudinha" disse ela. "Aquela máquina era quase uma antigüidade"

Clark sorriu, como se concordasse, e extasiado com a idéia de que estava próximo o momento em que ela finalmente reconheceria tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas horas, e não haveria mais segredos entre eles, pois Lois Lane, a mulher forte, determinada, com todas as respostas na ponta da língua e que tanto o menosprezou ao longo dos anos na verdade o amava, completou:

"Funcionou da primeira vez, quando você me eletrocutou"

"Exatamente" disse ela, segura de si. "Enquanto ele estava distraído, retirei o sensor do meu dedo"

Foi então que Clark se virou para vê-la, surpreendido com a revelação.

"Muito astuta, não acha?" indagou ela, sorrindo, satisfeita ao perceber que o convencera.

"Então, você estava mesmo mentindo?" perguntou ele, perplexo, e visivelmente desapontado.

"Por favor, nós formamos uma boa dupla, mas não pense que isso quer dizer algo mais" retrucou Lois, triunfante.

"Não pensei" mentiu ele, contrariado.

"Que bom" disse ela.

"Ótimo" disse ele.

E novamente o silêncio imperou. Enquanto Lois assimilava o que fizera, não muito certa se estava arrependida ou aliviada por conseguir desacreditar Clark acerca dos seus sentimentos, prolongando ainda mais seu sofrimento, ele sorria despropositadamente, decepcionado consigo mesmo por acreditar que alguém como Lois Lane poderia mesmo amá-lo.

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu. Lois desceu no seu andar, e se virou para vê-lo:

"Vamos ficar felizes por eu ter ficado na máquina e não você" disse, sorrindo, ainda aliviada por não ter sido tão ruim a experiência de confrontá-lo após tudo o que aconteceu, por mais que aquilo também significasse sua derrocada.

"Por quê?" perguntou ele, confuso e desiludido.

"Smallville, todos sabem que você é um péssimo mentiroso" explicou ela. "Quem sabe o que aconteceria se você tivesse respondido àquela pergunta?"

Ela então lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

Clark sorriu, e pensou consigo mesmo o quanto Lois estava errada, pois ele saberia exatamente o que responder. Era óbvio. Afinal de contas, era uma pergunta simples, e ele jamais se comprometeria como achou que Lois o fez, expondo seus sentimentos daquela forma. Porém, de repente, uma ruga se sobrepôs em sua testa. Seu sorriso desapareceu dos lábios, e ele se voltou para Lois, e enquanto a observava se afastar e desaparecer pelos corredores do décimo sexto andar carregando ostentosamente suas pastas, descobriu que, de fato, não saberia o que responder. Afinal, estava comprometido com a verdade, e a verdade era que realmente tinha sentimentos por Lois, sentimentos esses que reconhecia há algum tempo, embora não os compreendesse, e que se intensificaram quando confrontado por Maxima e nos dias que se seguiram. E enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava, o coração de Clark bateu mais forte ao considerar o fato de que amava Lois Lane.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

Trinta e cinco horas antes...

Era a festa de noivado de Chloe e Jimmy no Talon. A cafeteria estava toda enfeitada com balões e luminárias azuis. As mesas estavam impecavelmente arrumadas com toalhas igualmente azuis e arranjos com flores na cor laranja. Chloe e Jimmy eram só sorrisos enquanto fotografavam ao lado de amigos e parentes que celebravam o compromisso.

Ao avistar Clark em meio à multidão que se aglomerava na porta, Chloe lhe acenou, e Jimmy abriu um sorriso ao igualmente avistá-lo. Clark retribuiu o sorriso aos dois e se aproximou do jovem casal, abraçando-os um por vez, felicitando-os pela oficialização do noivado.

"Chegou bem na hora das fotos, CK!" exclamou Jimmy, apontando para o fotógrafo contratado.

Ainda abraçado a Chloe e Jimmy, Clark se virou e flashes foram disparados. O casal sorriu um para o outro, e como se ignorassem completamente a presença de todas as pessoas presentes na festa, beijaram-se. Clark sorriu. Já não conseguia mais esconder sua felicidade pelo casal de amigos. Suspirou, tão satisfeito quanto no dia em que sua melhor amiga revelou ter encontrado o amor da sua vida e decidiu passar o resto da vida ao lado dele. De súbito, tal pensamento fez com que ele percebesse que faltava alguma coisa, de modo que olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém, ao que Jimmy, ainda sorridente após beijar Chloe, apontou:

"Ela está logo ali"

Confuso, Clark olhou para Jimmy, não muito certo como o jovem fotógrafo poderia saber quem ele procurava, e logo depois se virou para onde ele havia apontado, ao que viu Lois Lane descer as escadas do apartamento, usando um insinuante vestido vinho decotado e segurando uma taça de espumante. O coração de Clark bateu mais forte, e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto ao avistá-la, tomado por aquele sentimento que o alarmava nos últimos dias e que dizia respeito a Lois. Um sentimento bom, reconfortante, e que por mais estranho que pudesse lhe parecer, fazia-o ter a certeza de que estava no lugar certo.

"Com licença, eu volto logo" disse ele ao casal, sem tirar os olhos de Lois.

"Diga a ela que daqui a instantes iremos cortar o bolo!" avisou Chloe, enquanto Clark se afastava.

Distraída, Lois parecia aborrecida, e nitidamente embriagada, quando então viu Clark aproximar-se e parar aos pés das escadas para esperá-la. Sua respiração então parou, e ela hesitou entre um degrau e outro. Suspirou, como se recuperasse o fôlego enquanto tentava desesperadamente ignorar aquele olhar que ele lhe lançava. Um olhar que ele não fazia a menor idéia, mas que a fazia perder o chão sob seus pés. O mesmo olhar que dias antes ele lhe dirigiu quando ela o flagrou no elevador com Maxima - a assassina ruiva que passou tanto a odiar -, e que a fazia temer a idéia de apenas com um sorriso em resposta viesse a revelar tudo o que sentia por Clark Kent, o homem que deveria repudiar.

Lois se recompôs o mais depressa possível, pois ainda que estivesse sob o efeito do álcool, sabia que precisava manter o controle quando o assunto era Clark Kent, antes mesmo que ele pudesse perceber o quanto sua presença a afetava. Sendo assim, Lois continuou a descer as escadas, orgulhosa e sorridente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Smallville!" exclamou, antes que o silêncio e o desejo a molestassem além da conta na medida em que se aproximava dele. "Vejo que resolveu se juntar à festa de antecipação da morte na guilhotina"

"Como?" repetiu ele, confuso, e como se tivesse acordado de um transe.

"Ora, não me diga que acredita que não vão se arrepender pelo que estão prestes a fazer" disse ela apontando com a taça para Chloe e Jimmy, enquanto passava direto por Clark e seguia em direção ao bar.

Ele se virou para ver o casal: "Algum problema duas pessoas que se amam resolverem se casar?" perguntou, ao que se virou para ver Lois, e ela já estava no bar, sendo servida de uma nova taça com espumante.

Clark enrugou a testa e balançou a cabeça negativamente, e conhecendo Lois como conhecia, certo de que havia alguma coisa errada além da embriaguez, foi ao seu encalço.

"Você está bem, Lois?" perguntou, preocupado.

Ela se virou para vê-lo agora ao seu lado. Suspirou, e pensou consigo mesma se ele precisava ser sempre tão gentil e dificultar tanto as coisas quando aparecia de repente com aquele sorriso e a fazia se sentir daquele jeito. Atormentada por um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que pareciam aflorar mais ainda sob o efeito do espumante, tomou a bebida de virada, como se aquilo pudesse ao menos suavizar seu sofrimento e salvá-la do silêncio constrangedor.

"Estou ótima, Smallville!" mentiu, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Acho melhor darmos uma volta" sugeriu ele, ao que ela de imediato se virou para vê-lo, surpresa com a proposta. "Precisa de ar puro, Lois. Parece que a bebida não está lhe fazendo muito bem" completou.

Lois rolou os olhos, tão indignada com seu pensamento de que ele proporia outra coisa quanto com o convite para respirar um pouco de ar fresco por conta da bebedeira.

"Até parece que não me conhece, Smallville" devolveu ela. "Não esqueça que ganhei o concurso de quem mais conseguia beber tequila numa festa de uma das fraternidades da MetU"

"E não esqueça de como aquilo terminou" devolveu ele, lembrando da situação na qual Lois se meteu na época.

"Ninguém é perfeito" sorriu ela, debochada, fazendo com que Clark, ainda que a reprovasse, emitisse também um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, como não sorrir quando Lois, mesmo não dizendo coisa com coisa, conseguia fazer graça e manter a postura com suas respostas prontas?

De repente, o telefone celular de Clark começou a tocar. Era Bart Allen, que ficou de lhe telefonar para dizer como andava Oliver, já que este se recusava a atender suas ligações nos últimos dias após descobrir que Lionel Luthor estava por trás da morte de seus pais.

"Preciso atender" disse ele, justificando-se.

"Desde que não esteja me passando para trás com uma matéria de primeira página, fique à vontade" disse ela.

Clark balançou a cabeça, e sorrindo, afastou-se. Lois também sorriu, e pediu mais uma bebida, observando-o de longe. Suspirou, e notou que os convidados se aproximavam da mesa com o bolo que os garçons levaram até onde estavam Chloe e Jimmy. Virou-se para ver. Era a hora de selar a tradição. Lois então rolou os olhos e voltou para sua bebida. Não queria fazer parte daquilo. E ao se virar mais uma vez para ver Clark falando ao celular, cada vez mais se dava conta de que não estava apenas transtornada com a idéia da prima amar a pessoa que julgava errada para ela. Incomodava-a o fato de que não conseguia assumir que ela própria estava amando a pessoa que acreditava ser a certa para si, e a qual não podia admitir tratar-se de Clark Kent.

Sem conseguir esconder seu descontentamento com a situação toda, Lois bebeu de virada sua quarta taça de espumante.

"Mais uma taça!" pediu ela à garçonete depositando a peça de cristal vazia sobre o balcão. Ao ver Clark finalizar a ligação e aproximar-se, completou, irônica, e numa tentativa desesperada de esconder o que a afligia: "E um coquetel Shirley Temple sem álcool para a senhorita aqui"

Clark sorriu, debochado, e certo de que teria que ficar de olho em Lois por toda a noite a fim de que não fizesse qualquer besteira.

Continua...

"Lois, não acha que já bebeu o suficiente?" perguntou, preocupado.

"Acredite Smallville, sou muito mais detestável sóbria" respondeu ela prontamente, e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, completou: "Além do mais, a última coisa que iriam querer é uma cena minha nesse evento abençoado"

Clark balançou a cabeça, como se não entendesse, e Lois se virou para ver Chloe e Jimmy distribuirem as fatias do bolo.

"Chloe mal atingiu a maioridade, e está se amarrando ao primeiro cara que lhe deu alguma atenção, tirando você" continuou ela.

Desconfortável, Clark nada disse.

"Já sofri o suficiente para reconhecer o verdadeiro amor quando o vejo" disse Lois, enquanto ele a observava com o coração apertado. "E olhando esses dois..." continuou, virando-se para ver a prima com Jimmy. "Não reconheço"

Clark suspirou, e sabendo que poderia fazer Lois se sentir melhor com uma perspectiva diferente, ainda que soubesse que a reação não seria das melhores, arriscou:

"Tem certeza de que não é ciúmes por sua prima mais nova se casar primeiro?"

"Não é uma competição" devolveu Lois, irritada.

"Então, por que está marcando os pontos?" desafiou Clark.

Lois nada disse. Seu coração apertou no peito. Mais uma vez, Clark Kent acertava em cheio. Ele finalmente enxergava que aquilo tudo não se tratava apenas de Chloe e Jimmy, mas dela mesma, e que algo a fazia sofrer. Felizmente, ele não sabia o que era. E talvez fosse mesmo melhor continuar assim...

"Escuta Lois, você não vai morrer se demonstrar um pouco de apoio" completou ele, sorrindo, certo de que aquela era a melhor forma de encarar o que ele acreditava que fosse o problema.

Lois sorriu.

"Você quer apoio?" perguntou ela. "Vou mostrar o que é apoio"

Continua...


End file.
